Eliza Thornberry
|media= |creator=The Rugrats Team |voice_actor=Lacey Chabert |portrayer= |full_name=Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry |nickname=Elizabeth Thornberry Eli Eliza Chocolate-Berry (by Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi) |age=12 |sex=Female |species=Human |skin_group=Redhead-American |height= |weight= |occupation=African Explorer |alliance= |goals=To be the only explorer of Talking Animals |home=Serengeti, Africa |family= *Father: Nigel Thornberry *Mother: Marianne Thornberry *Sister: Debbie Thornberry *Brothers: Darwin & Donnie |pets=Darwin (her pet monkey who is like a brother to her) |friends= *African Animals (most of often) *Tommy Pickles (good friends) *Dil Pickles (good friends) *Chuckie Finster (good friends) *Phil De' Ville (good friends) *Lil De' Ville (good friends) *Kimi Finster (good friends) |minions= |enemies= |likes= |dislikes= |powers=The Ability to Talk to animals (which she keeps secretly until The Wild Thornberrys Movie) |weapons= |series=The Wild Thornberrys }} Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry is the main character of The Wild Thornberrys. She is the second daughter to Sir Nigel and Marianne Thornberry and sister to Debbie Thornberry. She also has an adopted brother named Donnie. She is an cute and lovely 12 year old tomboy who enjoys adventures. Her natural curiosity means she often misjudges a situation and lands her in sticky situations. However, she has the ability to talk to animals, the ability that gave her a best friend in the form of Darwin. Appearance Eliza Thornberry did not appear in any episodes of Rugrats but does appear the film Rugrats Go Wild, in which the characters from the television series she stars in as the main protagonist, The Wild Thornberrys, meet the Rugrats family cast. Eliza, being the main protagonist of the series, has appeared in every episode of The Wild Thornberrys. Eliza was also the main protagonist of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. However, despite being the main character of the series, she was a secondary character in Rugrats Go Wild! due to Tommy Pickles idolizing Nigel. Personality Eliza is an twelve-year-old girl, who is always ready for adventure. Her natural curiosity means she often leaps before she looks often with amusing or disastrous results. She possesses the power to speak clearly to animals and understand their reactions. She loves animals and exploring the wild jungles, deserts, and forests that she travels to along with her family all around the world as they film their nature television show: Nigel Thornberry's Animal World and Sir Nigel Thornberry's Animal World post 'Sir Nigel Part 2'. What her family doesn't know is that she was given the ability to talk to every animal she meets by a shaman in Africa. Eliza's "Gift of Gab" is a secret. If anyone ever found out she speaks to animals, she would lose her powers. It isn't easy for Eliza to keep such a big thing to herself, but luckily she has her best pal Darwin to confide in. Eliza has saved numerous animals from poachers, trappers, and other perilous situations, and never fails to make new friends, no matter what species they may be from. She gains her love of adventure from her parents (her father mostly), which often leads to problems. Eliza is the only member of her immediate family to have their appendix removed (Operation Valentine). Because of her gift, Eliza goes to extreme efforts to talk to all kinds of animals and get to know them, even if they're predators. This obsession has often led to mishaps or Eliza foolishly putting herself (and sometimes others) in danger. Eliza's reckless behavior stems from her naive perspective that, since she can talk to animals, she knows them better than actual experts and plenty of times she has been proven wrong; she never seems to learn her lesson. According to character design supervisor Patrick Dene, Eliza grows up to host her a wildlife show of her own at age twenty-two. It is the world's second most-watched nature show, right behind her father's."The Next Nicktoons?" article in Nickelodeon Magazine Presents All Grown Up!: Angelica Turns Lucky 13 Character Creation Eliza almost always wears a short-sleeved yellow dress with a red collar, buttons, cuffs and pockets, white panties, a pair of brown boot-like shoes, and a pair of glasses without which she can't see. She has orange hair in pigtails, sometimes she wears her hair in a ponytail and braces. Upon occasion, Eliza will let her hair down from the pigtails/ponytail. and when she does her hair is longer than her moms but shorter than her sisters. In episodes in which Eliza wears bathing suits, her outfit consists of a purple bathing suit with brown shorts and purple flip-flops. In the cold climates, she wears a thick parka which is purple or blue in color. In episodes Eliza wears her scuba gear, her wetsuit is yellow much like her everyday outfit a mask on her face, flippers on her feet, a red air tank on her back to carry air to breathe underwater, and a regulator in her mouth. As a twenty-two-year-old woman, Eliza keeps her red hair in a ponytail, and switch from her large glasses to smaller and oval shaped ones (much like her mothers). She wears a safari outfit, with long green socks and a red bandana tied around her neck with a watch on her left wrist. Gallery The Wild Thornberrys Movie "Rugrats Go Wild Trivia *Eliza has seemed to inherit her bad vision from her mother, but it is unknown how bad Marianne's vision is. *Eliza has had several near-death encounters both with animals, other humans and nature itself. *Eliza bears some resemblance to Pippi Longstocking; the pigtails, an ape companion, a 'power' that sets them apart from others. External Links *the Wild Thornberrys Wikia *Nickelodeon Wikia Category:Character Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nicktoons Racing series characters